Administrators, such as companies or health insurance providers, can establish electronic benefits accounts such as flexible spending accounts and health savings accounts for participants such as employees, subscribers, or customers. These electronic benefits accounts can provide a tax advantage for the participants. As administrators configure different types of electronic tax benefits accounts, it may be challenging for information technology infrastructure to monitor and analyze the different types of electronic tax benefits accounts.